


Bond Tester

by gold33



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Multi, Plotty, Post-Endgame, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold33/pseuds/gold33
Summary: Zagreus tests out a new Condition on the Pact of Punishment, one he has never come across – Bond Tester (Plot Divergence). New knowledge is revealed to him and his consort Thanatos, along with the rest of Underworld and possibly even Olympus. Long concealed knowledge that could threaten to cast war and winter upon the Chthonic Realm.Here marks the beginning of the quest that shall truly test the relationships Zagreus and Thanatos have with their divine family, and most importantly the bond between each other, equals in blood and death.
Relationships: Some Zagreus/Thanatos/Megaera references, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have binged Hades to the final ending in three days. I'm still playing, but there have been things in the main storyline what hint at what could be if the secret of the Queen leaves the realm of Hades.

It is a tricky world to navigate when the paths seem the same, but are just different enough in the most insidious ways.

Again Zagreus lands upon the cold marble floor of Tartarus. He takes a deep breath, wondering which of his divine relatives will aid him this run.

The charming clink of fine jewellery rings across the room, and that sultry pink glow casts shadows across his face in ways that just brings out the edge of his hawline and the godly smolder in his two-world eyes: gleaming persuasion in green and regal stubbornness in red.

Aphrodite is silent today, choosing merely to reveal the three choices of her vast boons, vast as her most slightly features so she often chimes. With the great spear Varatha in hand, he goes for the simple and reliable Strike, sinking the prongs of the titan-slayer into the choice box. He feels her godly power sink into the pink tinged metal, matching his usual choice for most runs. The fates must be watching over him today: Aphrodite is always a safe pick for a new type of Pact Heat.

Its second nature by now. He wonders how the Fates will guide his body today. 

No matter, he and Varatha shall see to the sweet rapture of destruction he will wreak upon these 77 chambers of his parents’ realm.

The precise flash of the Aspect of Hades sweeps round the many rooms, making quick work of the early security of Tartarus. With a few great spins of that three pronged spear, he leaves in wake gleaming pink hearts floating about, followed by the clattering of sundered bone and gleaming obols across the green-hued floor.  
He picks up the fineness of the hunt along the way, letting her green clarity string from his shoulders all the way to his grip upon Varatha.

With every room Zagreus reaps, the Iambic Plume thrums over the heart where it is pinned. After all, today (or tonight, he supposes) is Zagreus’ first attempt at a new Condition on the Pact of Punishment – Bond Tester. Best to play it safe.

Zagreus did not realize when it first appeared, and neither did Skelly for that fact. A curious thing, but curious-er things have happened in the Underworld. All it says is that it will ‘reveal new truths that test even it most concrete of bonds’.

Regardless, he approaches the run as with any other. With the zeal that befits one who bears the title of the God of Blood.  
Thus, he dashes swiftly across the floors of Tartarus, with pink across his cheeks and green in his fingers, looking like a being that is truly alive.

888

Zagreus first sees her majestic blue wing as he crosses into that great chamber. A smile crosses his face.

“Ah Zag, it was nice to have peace and quiet today, thank you for removing that pact this time round. Or are you just that excited to have me all to yourself today?” 

Meg cracks her whips in the air with a predatory gleam in her eyes, but it drops when she sees the weight across his shoulders.  
“What’s wrong Zag, you seem a little… tight, today.”

“A new Condition appeared on the Pact today, one that no one has ever seen. Not even Father has seen it before. Bond Tester. It could be dangerous.”

“Well Zag, danger is the only responsibility of your job after all. But hey, I’ll treat you just as always. One less variable to worry about, if it’s any consolation.”

Zag smirks playfully at the Fate across the distance that is oh so short.  
“Well, thank you Wifey.”

Magaera snaps her whip at the closest pillar, bringing it down with a shower of stone.

“Oh no Zagreus, I thought I told you to never call me that outside of our bedroom.”

She leans forward, legs tensed like a panther ready to pounce.  
“Looks like I need to strike that lesson back into that juicy ass of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chapters incoming

*This is just placeholder text 'cause I want to include more chapters later*


End file.
